Utai
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ōō’-tā | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,22 tot 1,40 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Utapau | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Utai & Pau'an De Utai, ook wel ‘'Shorts'’ genoemd, waren één van de twee intelligente species op Utapau. Fysiologie De Utai waren kleine, geblokte wezens met vrij ronde gezichten. Ze werden gekenmerkt door twee uitstekende ogen, een mond die zich aan het einde van een spitse snuit bevond en een achterste deel van hun hoofd dat wat uitstak. Hun vier vingers aan elke hand waren stomp, net als hun twee tenen aan elke voet. Met hun grote zwarte ogen konden Utai perfect in de duisternis hun zicht behouden. Omwille van hun gestalte werden de Utai vaak ‘Shorts’ genoemd. Maar dit sloeg ook op hun levensduur die veel korter was dan die van hun grote buren, de Pau’an. Utai spraken een vreemde taal maar konden eveneens de Pau’an taal verstaan. Mogelijk was dit dezelfde taal maar spraken beide species deze anders uit. Cultuur De Utai waren een gehoorzaam en volgzaam species. Ze lieten de Pau’an met alle plezier Utapau besturen terwijl zij zich tevreden stelden met taken als arbeiders, techniekers en docking bay mecaniciens. Utai waren immers uitstekend op de hoogte van alle nieuwe technieken en konden deze perfect uitvoeren wanneer nodig. Bij een landing platform bevond zich altijd een crew Utai die de gelande schepen moesten bijtanken of een onderhoudsbeurt geven. Een andere job die Utai vaak hadden op Utapau was het verzorgen van de getemde dieren als de Varactyl en de Dactillion of het besturen en onderhouden van de enorme windmolens die de steden van kracht voorzagen. Niet alle Utai legden zich neer bij een technische functie in de samenleving. Senin Vant was een Utai Air Commodore die tijdens de Battle of Utapau in een Porax-38 Starfighter tegen de CIS streed. Geschiedenis In 57.019 BBY werd Utapau bevolkt door de voorlopers van de Pau'ans en de Utai. Oorspronkelijk leefden de grote en smalle Pau'ans op het oppervlak en de Utai leefden ondergronds in de grotten. De Utai was het species dat zich het eerst ontwikkelde op Utapau. Ze leefden nabij de ondergrondse oceanen waar de Utai een watercultuur ontwikkelden ondanks de aanwezigheid van enkele gevaarlijke rovers als het Nos Monster. De Utai begonnen echter met de wanden van de steile sinkholes te verkennen op hun planeet en zo hun leefwereld uit te breiden. Zo temde een Utai op een bepaalde nacht een Varactyl waardoor deze dieren gedomesticeerd konden worden. Dankzij de Varactyl konden de Utai plots veel grotere afstanden afleggen én ook de steile sinkholes beklimmen. Met het temmen van de Dactillions konden de Utai nog grotere afstanden afleggen. Zo ontmoetten de Utai op een dag hun grote buren die kwamen schuilen voor het veranderde klimaat op het oppervlak van Utapau naar lager gelegen gebieden in de grotten van hun planeet. thumb|250px|Utai op een landingsplatform Beide species aanvaardden elkaar zonder probleem en besloten om samen een maatschappij te starten. Onder leiding van Timon Medon werd dit akkoord gesloten. De Pau’an werden de bestuurders en administrators van Utapau terwijl de meeste Utai graag technische jobs uitvoerden. Samen groeven ze steden in de grotten van de sinkholes waardoor echte steden ontstonden die werden voorzien van enorme windmolens die energie opwekten. Deze technologie leerden de Pau’an aan de Utai aan. Hoewel de macht dus duidelijk bij de Pau’an lag, respecteerden zij de kleinere Utai voor hun arbeid. De Utai werden in geen enkel geval achteruitgesteld of benadeeld. Tijdens de Battle of Utapau spanden beide species nogmaals samen om de CIS van hun planeet te verdrijven. Dit verzet had weinig zin aangezien daarna het Galactic Empire op Utapau een oogje in het zeil hield. Achter de Schermen thumb|Schedel van een Utai * De Utai werden eerst ontwikkeld als de verzorgers van de Varactyl. Een deleted scene uit de film toont hoe een Varactyl een Utai doorheen de stallen werpt in een plas modder. Deze scène haalde de film niet maar is wel te bekijken op de officiële Star Wars website. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **A Death On Utapau Bron *Utapaun in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Externe link *Picking Boga Deleted Scene category:Sentients category:Utai